I'm Impartial
by loramcmanus
Summary: Harry Potter and Viktor Krum face each other in a game of Quidditch in which they are playing seeker against each other.
1. Chapter 1

***Note: This takes place in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Because I chose to have this story take place during this time, some details that are discovered in later years are not included and the story is accurate to the current situation in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. For example, "Weasley is Our King" hasn't been invented yet and Cedric Diggory is still alive.

The Easter holidays began with the usual sunshine and warm weather. With the Second Task behind him, Harry was enjoying lying on the grass by the lake, taking leisurely walks out on the grounds, and going down to visit Hagrid. Today was a particularly pleasant day. The warm air made the mood outside the castle very jubilant and the grounds themselves radiated with spring. Everyone was in such a good mood tensions between Houses seemed to be much more relaxed, perhaps with the exception of Slytherin. Harry and a group of friends had decided to have a game of quidditch to pass the time. Harry's team was his usual quidditch team. The other team was made up of Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Zachariah Smith, and Vicktor Krum. Even though this was a friendly game of quidditch merely for fun, excitement and spirits were a touch higher than they might have been because Harry Potter (the youngest Hogwarts seeker in a century) and Victor Krum (and international seeker that played for Bulgaria) were playing seeker against each other. Indeed, it seemed that the entire school had taken a break from studying for exams to come and watch the game. Even Dumbledore, with his silvery beard blowing in the light wind, could be seen sitting in the stands.

"Who are you rooting for, Hermione?" smirked Ron.

It was common knowledge that Hermione, Ron and Harry all were best friends, yet Hermione was in an unofficial relationship with Victor Krum.

"I am impartial," said Hermione dismissively, turning slightly pink.

Ron merely snorted.

Madam Hooch walked onto the field as Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend, stepped up to the megaphone.

"And it's the Gryffindor team: Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, AAAAAANNDD POTTER!"

The Gryffindor team walked onto the field to roars of applause.

"And here comes the mismatched team that, I must admit, have some of the strongest players," commented Lee, " Anyways, I give you Weasley, Abbott, Chang, Davies, Diggory, Smith, AAANDD KRUM!"

More applause greeted them.

"Captains, shake hands," instructed Madam Hooch.

Oliver Wood and Ginny Weasley smiled and shook hands.

"Mount you brooms," ordered Madam Hooch, "On my whistle. Thee, two…"

She gave a short blast from her whistle and all fourteen players rose into the air. Harry and Krum rocketed upward in search for the snitch while Lee's commentary rang through the stadium.

"And the quaffle is immediately taken by Johnson of Gryffindor. Quite an attractive girl, I have been saying it for years, yet she still won't go out with me for some reason"

"JORDAN DO YOU MIND TELLING US ABOUT THE MATCH!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Right. Sorry Professor," said Lee "And Johnson is off she ducks a bludger from Smith with a nice Sloth-Grip Roll and speed off towards the goal posts. She ducks Abbott, Wealey, and oh… hit by a bludger from Davies," commentated Lee.

"So it's Chang with the quaffle…"

Harry's stomach did a back flip. He glanced down at Cho and saw her smiling up at him. He realized that he should probably wave but when he did, he realized how stupid it must look to have his hand waving stupidly in the air.

Out of nowhere, he saw Krum streak off towards the ground and Harry was brought back to his senses.

"And oh it looks like Krum has seen something Potter hasn't" Lee yelled.

Krum was heading straight for the ground at incredible speed, Harry on his tail. About a second before it was too late, Harry realizes the Krum was Feinting. He pulled sharply out of the dive spectacularly with uttermost concentration and rose up again to roars of applause.

"Wow that boy can fly! About one in a billion people could pull out of such a tight dive so cleanly," Lee shouted.

Suddenly, Harry spotted a glint of gold. The snitch was hovering just about Cho's left shoulder. Harry put on a burst of speed and pelted towards the snitch. He could feel Krum on his tail and he sped up, but Krum was gaining on him. Harry and Krum were neck and neck now. They both stretched out their arm and… Then, all of a sudden, several things happened at once. Cho turned around and screamed at the sight of Harry and Krum flying towards here at about 80 miles per hour, a bludger hit Krum squarely in the face, and Alicia Spinnet scored the first goal. In all the confusion, the snitch was lost. Krum pulled out his wand, muttered, "_Episkey!"_ and repaired his nose with a tap of his wand.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked when he and Krum has returned to their circling of the stadium in search of the snitch.

"Va, vit might have ven much vorse," replied Krum with the hit of a smile crossed his grouchy face.

"You are still covered in blood," retorted Harry, "here _Tergeo!_"

"Vat is better."

Down below, the score now was 40-20 Gryffindor. The beaters were now whacking bludgers without mercy and the chasers were dodging and weaving as fast as they could. Diggory was doing superb as a Keeper, yet he was no match for Wood. Harry was still searching for the snitch and Krum was alternating between tailing him closely and searching for the snitch himself. Suddenly they saw a glint of gold. It was impossible to say who saw it first; both seekers probably saw it at the same time. Harry and Krum hurtled off towards the west side of the qudditch pitch. They were equally matched, Harry perhaps a touch more skilled yet, in speed they were equal. Harry and Krum were, once again, neck in neck, brows furrowed with concentration. It seemed that the rest of the players had halted to watch Harry and Krum chase the walnut-sized golden ball that was now skirted all over the west side of the field. Harry and Krum were now within feet of it. They stretched out their arm and then… It was over Harry had caught the body of the snitch, but Krum had caught one of the wings.

"Remarkable," Lee was saying, "Potter has caught the snitch, but simultaneously Krum has caught the wing! So the game is over! Both teams are awarded 150 points! This puts the final scores at 190 Gryffindor and 170 for the multi-house team! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"


	2. HELP!

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry for my shortage of chapters. I ideas have suddenly run dry. All my thoughts that come to me while reading the Harry Potter series only entail an added sentence here and there; nothing very dramatic. I am asking you if you have any ideas that I can work off of to build another chapter. Thank you so much!


	3. Dear Imagination

Dear Sirius,

Thank you so much for you letter! Those exotic birds are amazing! I know you never say your exact location incase the letters are intercepted, but it always gives me much amusement to imagine your location. When you sent that last owl with that penguin I amused my self for almost and hour with an image of you living in an igloo with penguins and seals as company. That last bird you sent, that giant tropical macaw, was so funny! It tried to eat my shoe as I tired my reply to it! I imagined you lying on a sunny beach somewhere rubbing sun tan lotion on yourself while waves licked you toes. Ahhh imagination!

Well, keep well. Keep in touch. Talk to you later!

Harry


End file.
